


curse comes with a kiss (show you what all that howl is for)

by Ridea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam, Alpha!Sam Winchester, F/M, Omega!Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridea/pseuds/Ridea
Summary: Charlotte knows they're not FBI. She doesn't expect the succubus though.





	curse comes with a kiss (show you what all that howl is for)

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on the A/B/O trope. I couldn't help it. Let me know what you think.

          She heard the door first.   
          She sighed and tried to ignore the temptation to hide behind the bar. No matter what type of business it was, someone always tried to come in when it was closed. “We’re closed!” she called out. There was no sound of the door opening and closing again, which meant they had yet to leave. She’d have to deal with it. She looked up, trying to see who exactly it was that had a hard time reading a sign.  
          Two men stood by the door, silhouetted by the large windows. She blinked. She could barely make out their features but both of the men were built. One taller than the other. Definitely taller than her, even with the raised floor behind the bar that she was on. It served two purposes. It was great for keeping the patrons from looking down their tops, but it was mostly to help them keep an eye on the floor, particularly if there was more than one Alpha or Omega. There was a strict age restriction at the door but they couldn’t be too careful. All it took was one young Omega, still unused to their heats, and the place could turn into a disaster area with Alphas at each others necks and the bystanders dead. It had happened before.   
          She straightened from where she was leaning on the bar as the men came closer. The rag from cleaning the taps was still in her hand. The bar had just been polished. Both of the scents should have been enough to cover any doubt that she was a Beta. Both of the men glanced at her, up and down as men tended to do. Her lips twitched as she tried to hide her smile. It was always nice to be checked out…when it was done right.   
          The men looked far too serious in their suits and so very obviously Alpha. She doubted they could ever hide it. She had worked in the service industry long enough to be able to tell the little things about people and how they showcased their status. Betas were usually comfortable in their designation, but there were occasionally ones that wanted to be something else. Ones that tried to subtly show a different designation through fake scents or posture. Wannabe Alphas usually stood too tall or too straight. Those that wanted Omega status tended to hunch over, not looking anyone straight in the eye. Scent blockers were common, easily available to the public, but it was the artificial twang of fake scent that settled on the back of the tongue.  
          These men didn’t have anything more than the smell of clean soap attached to them. The subtle scent under the soap was just sharp enough to be noticeable. It was like she thought. Pure Alpha.   
          They were definitely more attractive up close. Especially the tall one. Something about the way he held himself, even in the suit. She took a deep breath, trying to catalogue their scents.  “Can I help you?”  
          “Afternoon, ma’am,” her eyes narrowed at the short one. He was attractive but she was not old enough to be ma’am-ed. At all. “I’m Agent Delp, this is Agent Scholz,” he flashed a badge fast enough for her to read FBI but not fast enough to see the details. “You recognize this man?” He pulled out a picture from his jacket pocket.  
          She stared at him, not even looking at the photo. “Seriously?” What did they think this was?  A procedural cop drama?   
          “Just look at the picture,” he said, a little snappishly. He didn’t use the tone that she knew he was capable of. She was a little grateful. She still tried not to roll her eyes.   
          “Please,” the tall one finally said.   
          She looked. The man in the picture looked a bit familiar, but nothing stood out. He wasn’t one of the regulars that she knew, nor was he one of the early risers who liked to show up before happy hour. She looked back at the men.   
          “I have no idea who this is.”  
          The men looked at each other before the tall one spoke again. “You don’t recognize him?”  
          “Am I supposed to?” She sighed, staring at the two men. They were obviously Alphas but they were way too Alpha to be FBI Agents. Alphas who went into protective fields like the FBI either did so because they felt like they had prove or to work off the aggressive energy they were famous for. It was likely a little bit of both. They were generally used for SWAT teams, like the first wave of defence before the Betas came in the did the real work. She was more than a little biased.   
          She leaned forward, resting an arm on the bar. “Do you have any idea how many people come into this bar on any given night? I’m supposed to recognize one guy out of a hundred? Are you kidding me?”   
          “He was an Alpha,” the shorter one said, as if that will jog her memory. “Come on, sweetheart, can’t be that many of them running around.”  
          Her eyes widened. “Oh, I remember now…” she trailed off and both of the men leaned in. She slammed her hand on the bar, making a loud “enh” sound like the buzzer on a game show. “Wrong! Sorry, wrong answer.”  She shifted, ignoring the sudden spike of anxiety and biting scent at their surprise. “Look, him being an Alpha doesn’t suddenly give him a giant arrow above his head that makes him stand out. No designation stands out more than the other, not even Beta, so unless he started a fight over an Omega or with another Alpha, I wouldn’t know him from any other guy here. Sorry.”   
          “Is there a chance anyone else might recognize him or seen who he went home with?” The tall one asked, sounding a little resigned. She caught his glance down her top. He was tall enough that even the raised floor couldn’t stop him. She tried not to think about that.   
          “Let me check the roster. Wait here.” She left them standing at the bar while she stepped down and made her way to the back. One of them made a noise when she stepped down but she walked away. Neither of them had asked if she had been working last night. She hadn’t but it had further solidified the idea that they weren’t actually FBI Agents. She didn’t know what they were but instinct was telling her not to get involved. She tended to listen to her instinct. Mostly.   
          She looked over the names and made her way back. They were still there. The shorter one was fiddling with one of the bar taps but the tall one saw her immediately.   
          “You break it, you buy it,” she called out. She stepped back behind the bar, trying not to relish in the small comfort of having something between her and the Alphas.   
          The shorter one smiled at her, displaying his dimples. “Sure I could afford it.”  
          She ignored him. “Last night had about half the roster. Jeff, Yos and Henrique where in the kitchen. Shane manned the door and IDs,” which was no surprise. He had one of the sharpest noses she had ever seen. “Behind the bar and on the floor was Tasnim, Andre-ah,” she over-pronounced, as the girl preferred. “And Missy and Grimes. All of them, except Henrique are working tonight. Your best chance is to grab them right before happy hour. It’s Tuesday. Shouldn’t be too busy.”   
          “No wild Alpha parties?” the shorter teased, raising his eyebrows up and down.   
          “Why? Looking to join?” she snarked back. “It’s the beginning of spring. If there are any around, their Omegas should be calling them home. It’ll be the Betas we have to worry about.” 

  
          The bar was about as busy as she expected that night.   
          She came in through the back, waving to Jeff and the others in the kitchen as she moved through. She slid up to the bar and waiting for Tasnim to see her. She had no desire to get behind the bar and get involved in actually working. It was still her day off. She was just here to make sure the Agents who were not agents played nice with the staff.   
          “Hey, what are you doing here?” Grimes stepped up in front of her, pouring her a drink before she even had to ask. She loved that about him. The Omega had the most remarkable memory for drinks he served. Though, very few knew his designation. It wasn’t something that was publicized and the only reason she knew was because she came up with a good part of the security plans to deal with any possible emergencies. The beauty of the bar scene was that it was one of the easiest professions to hide your distinction in.   
          “Couple of Alphas are coming in,” she said. She looked at Grimes carefully. “FBI Agents. They want to ask a couple questions about some dude.” He nodded, pressing his lips together. The rest of the staff were Betas, aside from Shane the doorman who was the most obvious Alpha she had ever met until today. He was also happily married to a Beta woman.   
          “Okay,” Grimes said. She could already sense his unease.   
          She didn’t blame him. She reached out, touching her fingers lightly on his skin. He was a couple weeks before he was due for a heat so it made sense he was on edge. All it took was one small thing to set off a chain reaction between Alphas and Omegas. One never knew how Alphas would react to unmated Omegas in the rare times they meet.   
            “If you need someone with you, let me know. Anyone of us will come, or I’ll send Shane to be questioned with you.”   
          “Okay,” Grimes said before giving her a smile. “Thanks Char.”   
          She winked at him, taking the drink before shooing him away. She would not be surprised if she didn’t see much of him this night. “Get back to work.” He made a face and she tried not to laugh before turning her attention away from the bar. Grimes would tell the others.   
  
           
            They came in slowly. Had they been anything but Alphas they could have gone unnoticed. They weren’t wearing their suits. Instead, both of the men were dressed in layers, a mixture of warmth and comfort. The jeans looked worn in. She took a sip of her drink. They were more attractive like this. More comfortable in their movements. It was another reason why they were likely not FBI. Agents would have shown up in their suits, or at least had Kevlar under their clothes. Not plaid.   
            She caught Andre-ah’s eye and signalled her. The other woman nodded before turning to tell the others. In minutes all of the staff would know who to keep an eye on. There were few things that travelled faster than gossip between bar staff. It helped them watch out for each other. It was simply a safety precaution. One usually implemented by Shane, not her.   
            She watched as the Alphas made their way to the bar and Andre-ah stepped up to serve them, allowing Grimes to move back. She watched as the shorter one showed his badge again before ordering a drink. He leaned into the bar and wore the same flirtatious smile he had on before. The taller one proved to be more interesting. He was listening to the conversation, but his body was angled away from the bar. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for something. It had to be far more complicated than just looking for information on a man, otherwise Andre-ah would have his full attention. She was good at that.   
           One of the regulars smiled at her and she smiled and nodded back. None of the customers had tried to speak to her yet, thankfully. They must have sensed she was preoccupied. She looked back at the Agents. The tall one was nudging the shorter one, motioning with his chin to the back. She followed the gaze.   
          One of the regulars, a Beta who tried to act as an Alpha, was wrapped up in the arms of a woman. She had always had the sense that he had assumed he would present as Alpha, that he didn’t like being Beta so he tried to change it. You can’t change biology though.   
          The man was being teased by a woman she had never seen before. Their scents were starting to invade the air. Gods, she needed to get them both out of the bar before they gave everyone a show and drove the heightened senses to the brink. The Agents pushed away from the bar and headed for them. This was turning into a bad night and it was only going to get worse. She moved without thinking.   
          Years of dodging through crowds to serve people, and a familiarity with the bar itself, allowed her to reach the couple at the same time as the men.   
            “Agents,” she greeted with a sardonic smile, before she turned to the couple. They hadn’t looked up at their approach. Well, the woman looked, but it’s more at the appearance of the men than her. “Vincent,” she called out to the man on the couch. “If you’re looking for a room, the hotel down the street has some available.” She was trying to be nice, her customer service voice in use. “You can’t…” she waved her hand around them, “do this here.”   
            The couple ignored her.   
           A hand reached out to touch her arm. “Why don’t you go back to your drink,” the shorter one said, “we’ll deal with this. Get them out of your hair.” He winked at her. She stared back.   
           “Really?” she asked with a smile. “Funny, neither of them look like the man you were looking for. Plus, I’m pretty sure neither of them are Alphas.”   
           That caught the woman’s attention. She looked over at them, ignoring the man whose mouth was on her neck. She suddenly whirled, biting down on his neck before any of them could react. He made a noise like he was close to release. Char made a face, rearing back. As far as she knew, biting wasn’t a Beta’s style.   
          The men moved forward to help him. The woman stood up, pushing the man away from her as she hissed at the three of them. That definitely was  _not normal_. Especially the way her entire face changed. She struck forward, shoving past the men in a way that somehow made the tall one nearly collapse on the floor. She was past them and out of the bar faster than any of them expected.   
          Char saw Shane in the doorway, looking in. She waved him off, unsure what she had just seen. The damage seemed to be done. She turned back to the men. Vincent was still in the booth, leaning back and looking like he way high. His eyes were closed and he had a blissed out look on his face. He was still breathing though so she turned to the not-Agents. The tall one was still bent over, not moving. The shorter one was next to him, hand on his back.   
           “Sam? Sam!” he called out, leaning down to look at his partner. “You alright?”                
          “Dean…” he sounded like he was struggling to speak.   
            “What the fuck did that bitch do to you?” She watched the short one, Dean, sniff before his whole body stiffened and he turned to glare towards the door. “I’m going to kill her!”   
            Char didn’t need to look around to know they were drawing attention. The couple had had curious eyes on them from earlier. Then the smell hit her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she felt herself shudder in response. The man, Sam, let out a low growl. It was almost too faint to hear.   
            “Come on, Sam, you can do this.” The one named Dean looked like he was trying to get the other one to stand up. “We’ll get you back and then I’ll find it and…” she tuned him out. A quick glance told her more people were looking at them. Some were starting to approach.   
            Sam’s back was shaking. He was losing control. Fast. Time had run out. She gritted her teeth, her mind racing over her options. Right now she needed to get him out of her bar. Alpha’s rarely went into ruts. They were far too dangerous. They triggered violence and berserker behaviours in the Alpha felt that their, or really any, Omega was threatened. Alphas rarely survived if they didn’t have an Omega to bring them down.   
          Her skin felt hot, like she was starting to run a fever. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins in response to her physical closeness to the rut.  Instincts were telling her to run or submit. She ignored it. If this got out of hand, all it would take was for one Omega to whimper and her bar would be destroyed. She moved closer.  
            Sam’s head turned, eyeing her carefully. His pupils were dilated and his eyes looked black.   
           “Get back!” Dean snapped. Sam growled in response before she could.   
           “Where’s his Omega?” she asked. She felt her spine straighten as Sam’s eyes were on her. She held back on baring her teeth or neck. “Come on!” She moved to help them. It would likely be one of the worse decisions she made but if she left them to continue to struggle in her bar, chances were that there wouldn’t be a bar tomorrow. She couldn’t have that.  
          “Don’t touch him!” Dean was struggling under holding Sam’s weight, which was no surprise considering the height difference and the fact that Sam didn’t seem to want to move.   
          She slipped around them, grabbing Sam’s other arm and looping it around the back of her neck so she could help hold his weight. Her knees nearly buckled under the increased scent of him. The spice she had smelt earlier was part of his scent. She caught herself in time and used her legs to push. Sam tilted his head towards her and she tried to ignore the fact she could hear him sniffing.   
          “What do you eat?” she muttered to herself, trying to help hold him up as she led them to the back. She waved away the concerned look of Shane and her crew. An unfamiliar Alpha in the mix would only help lead to disaster a lot faster.  
            Sam’s weight shifted and suddenly he was starting to hold himself up more. His nose pressed into her neck and she stopped until he was done smelling her.            
           “Where’s his Omega?” she asked again, looking around Sam to Dean.  
          “He doesn’t have one,” Dean admitted. “Just…help me get him to the car.”  
          Sam’s weight suddenly dropped. She let go fast so that she wasn’t pulled down with him. They had only made it as far as the hallway that led to the bathrooms.  
          “We’re not going to make it,” she said. Fuck. She quickly considered her options. She could let them struggle and run, hoping that he got away from her bar in time before he went insane. Or, she could help and take a huge fucking risk for a stranger. “What was that…thing?”  
          Dean was still struggling, whispering to Sam to get up. He looked at her and seemed to debate his own options before speaking. “A succubus. It’s been running around town. Sucks the lives out of men. Been aiming at Alphas lately. We were trying to find it so we could kill it.”  
          She was tempted to call bullshit. There was no such thing as succubus. She had seen its face though. And working in the service industry led one to see a lot of weird things.  
          “Are you actually Federal Agents?” He gave her a look that said now was not the time. Ha! She knew they weren’t Agents.    
          Sam’s body was shaking again. She stood up straight and brushed her hands on her clothes. The effects were getting worse. The hairs on her arms had raised and some part of her was telling her to go to him. That he needed her. She was pretty sure she was about to make a huge mistake, but she thought about it. He had already smelt her. He likely knew what she was and if he didn’t have an Omega, he likely wasn’t going to leave easily. If Dean was telling the truth though, it hopefully wouldn’t be too bad.   
          “How good is his control?”   
          “Well, he hasn’t killed us yet, so…” Dean tried to lift him again. “Are you going to help? We don’t have a lot of time!”  
          “Leave him.”  
          He looked at her incredulously. “I don’t think so, sweetheart.”   
          She didn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. There didn’t seem like there would be any words that would help convince him. So, she looked down at the man on the floor, listened to him grown before she closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, letting the scent of him, of his rut, settle in her and allowed her body to relax. The heat on her skin increase. Goosebumps prickled up her arms and she felt her stomach tighten as her own arousal flowed through her. Biology was rarely her friend but she knew how to use it.   
          Sam’s head snapped up to look at her instantly. She watched him struggle to stand, suddenly seeming to find the strength. It would be easier if he wasn’t fighting the rut.  
          Dean’s eyes met hers from the other side of him. His pupils were blown. “You’re an Omega?” he hissed. “What the fuck?”  
          She glared back. “Can you shut up? Go kill the thing like you planned. I’ll deal with him.” Omegas weren’t rare but they weren’t common either. She never actively went out of her way to tell anyone her designation. Let them assume.   
          “If you hurt him…” She knew the threat was serious but the reality of her situation was that Sam was more likely to hurt her, whether or not he meant to.  
          “Alpha,” she called out, inwardly thinking how stupid it sounded. It worked though. Sam was instantly on his feet, pushing her against the wall and pressing his body into hers. His face buried in her neck. She could feel him sniffing her before his mouth opened and he licked her. “Go!” she hissed at Dean, waving him away.  
          He hesitated. “Are you sure?”  
          She felt the growl before she heard it. Sam’s head rose and turned towards Dean. His teeth bared and she watched the other man step back.   
          “Yes! Now go! You can pick him up in the morning!” She turned back, closing her eyes as her body responded to Sam’s mouth returning to her neck. He shoved a thigh in between her legs, pushing it forwards and lifting her so she was almost riding him.“Alpha,” she whispered, trying to focus. An Alpha in rut was as out of his mind as an Omega in heat. There was still a possibility though of rational thought. Especially in a man with his control. “Sam.” That got a reaction. He pulled back, looking at her. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes were almost unfocused. “Do you want this?” She had to ask.   
          He growled. His arm wrapped around her back and pulled her forward, as close as she could get. His thigh was hard and she couldn’t stop herself from rocking herself on it. He moved, using his arms to pull her legs around his waist before he pushed back again into the wall. Gods, he was strong.  
          “Omega,” he said. “Wanted you before.” He rolled his pelvis into her. He was already hard and she swallowed the sound that nearly came out at the feel of him. How long had it been? “At the bar, talking back.” That was going to be as good as she got to getting him to admit he was at least attracted to her while he was in this state. “Pretty Omega. My Omega.”  
          “Okay,” she said, trying not to think too much on that last statement. Alphas were always weird with Omegas, which was no surprise since they could get themselves killed in a berserker state just because of a perceived threat. They liked to blame it on biology. She never had to deal with one in rut before though. “Can I get down?” His grip on her back and her ass tightened and she felt his teeth nip at her neck. “Taking that as a no…” she muttered. “Keep going to the back. We can go up the fire escape. My apartment is upstairs.” He didn’t move, seemingly content to keep rocking up against her. She had to get him out of here though. She wasn’t exactly into public sex and the threat was still there of him attacking someone. Especially if they came across them now. He’d likely attack to protect her, even if she wasn’t in danger.    
          “Alpha,” she let her voice go soft. The opposite to the Alpha tone. “Not here.  _Please_.”  
          That was all it took. 

  
          He was still carrying her when they got into the apartment. She heard something break when they bumped into the hall table but for once she couldn’t be bothered to care. His lips were on hers, hard and demanding. She could taste beer on his tongue. Her heat was beginning to overwhelm her, triggered by the rut. It was not due for another month and a half, closer to the end of spring, but there was no stopping it now.   
          The aggressive energy of the rut was spent stripping off their clothes. She heard cloth ripping as he tore it from her, but he surrounded her, all hard muscle that she forgot about it almost as soon as it had happened. She needed him closer. Skin against skin. Their bodies rubbed against each other as they kissed and licked, searching for the right friction and fulfilment. It wasn’t enough.  
           Despite being nearly lost in the rut, Sam still held on to control. It was impressive to her and clear when he didn’t just try to shove himself in as soon as they were free of their clothes. He didn’t quite slow down, but he used his mouth and fingers to bring her to the brink of an orgasm. It still wasn’t enough.   
           She cursed her biology again when he pulled back enough, licking her off of his fingers, that she instinctively turned around, moving onto her hands and knees. She arched her back to stick her rear in the air and her breasts against the bed. The position is apparently biology, another way of inviting the prime Alpha to mate, but it felt stupid, even as she heard herself beg. The heat of his chest was suddenly on her back and he surrounded her once more. He pushed in slowly, a hand on the small of her back to ensure she didn’t move to suddenly. Gods, he was huge.   
          “Alpha,” she begged. “Please.”   
          “Omega,” he growled into his skin, his lips at the back of her neck before her finally started moving. His pace picked up quickly, and she held out her hands and clung to the sheets, trying to gain purchase on something. Sam held her in place, and arm around her waist and another in her hair.   
          She lost herself in the feeling of him. The heat and scent of him around her. The feeling of him in her. It was too much and somehow not enough. She needed more.   
          His pace increased and she felt his fingers reach around, touching her clit. “Cum for me, Omega.”  
          Her arms fully collapsed as the orgasm hit her. Her body clenched around him as he kept going, extending it as he tried to reach his finish. She could see why Alphas were ideal, if only for their stamina. His mouth was on her neck again and she tilted her head, allowing him access as long as he just did not stop. In the back of her mind she registered that she felt his knot growing. It didn’t seem important in the wake of him fucking her, at least until she felt him push it in and it locked in place as he came.  Shit.   
          He kept thrusting through it, as much as he could locked in place. She heard him say something that sounded like “my Omega” before teeth suddenly broke skin. Fire burned through her neck, breaking through the haze of her heat, and she wanted to shove him off. Not that she could.  
          Sam moved them so that he could lie on his back. They were still connected. He wrapped his arms around her, his legs shoved between hers as he pulled her against him. He kept licking and kissing the bite mark that he left. The bond he had created.   
          She had known there was a risk of bonding, of mating, when with an Alpha. That was part of the reason she rarely did it. The risk increased exponentially when it was an Alpha in rut. She sighed, adjusting herself to get comfortable while she thought of what was next. Maybe she could get him to reclaim it, take it back. Just because she had slept with him, and he bit her, did not mean that they were mates for life. She had yet to let her biology dictate her life, and she had no plans on doing so now. No matter how attractive the mate was. 

  
          She was up first. The rut had left Sam exhausted. It gave her time to shower, take emergency suppressants so that they could both go back to their days, and make something to eat. They had fucked three more times that night, each time knotting. She made a mental note to get more birth control. One could never be too careful with Alphas. Especially an Alpha that they were bonded with. She needed to talk to him about that too.   
          She heard a noise come from the bedroom and she leaned against the counter, coffee in hand while she waited for him to emerge. He stumbled out, wearing the jeans she wore the night before but she was certain he was going commando. She had seen the boxer briefs on the floor. They had not survived.  
          “Morning,” she drawled. He still looked stunned. She took a sip of coffee and waited.   
          “What…what happened?” he asked.  
          “Last night?” she waited until he nodded. “Well, Agent, turned out that whatever you were looking for was a succubus. Apparently. That’s what Dean said before he ran off.”  
          “Ran off?” He looked confused, then concerned. “Where is he?”  
          She shrugged. “Don’t know. I was more concerned about the Alpha in rut in my bar.”  
          Sam fell back into a chair at the table. She was lucky, she supposed, that nothing other than the key holder in the hall had bene broken. So far.   
          “Rut?”  
          “Yup. My guess is that she hit you with something that triggered it. Probably hoping to distract us all with dealing with you. Maybe she hoped you’d destroy the whole bar and everyone in it.”   
          “I didn’t?” He looked hopeful.  
          “Nope. I tried to help Dean get you out of there, but we couldn’t get you far. You weigh a lot, you know, and it hit you hard.”  
          “How’d you do it then?”“Well,” she took another sip of coffee before diving into the hard part. “Turns out all you need to deal with an unmated Alpha in rut…is an unmated Omega.”  
          He looked a little ill. She tried not to take it personally. “I have to call my brother.” He got up and searched his pockets before he looked at her. “Do you have a phone?”  
          She pointed to the living room. “There’s a landline in there.” She watched him leave, wondering about the sudden need to call his brother when he was just faced with the information that an Omega helped him through a rut. Maybe it hadn’t hit yet. She hears him say “Dean” on the phone, and something clicks in her brain. Of course they’d be brothers, not Agents. There was no other way two unmated Alphas could be around each other that long without killing each other.   
          He came back quicker than she expected. Instead of sitting back at the table, he moved in closer to her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what.   
          “Coffee?” she offered and he nodded. She poured him a cup, giving him time to process it all.   
          “Dean killed it,” he finally said. “The succubus.”  
          “Good. I imagine they’d be bad for business if it killed all my customers.” It also wouldn’t send any others into a rut now. She had been lucky that she was able to turn it into something more…productive. Others might not be so lucky.   
          “He said something else too.” Sam moved closer, coffee forgotten on the counter as he stepped in front of her. “Said you offered to take care of me. Little Omega,” he practically purred.   
          Her body heated up in response. “It’s a thankless job,” she muttered. His hands moved to her waist and when he kissed her this time, it was slow.   
          “I’ll thank you,” he said.   
          She tried not to laugh. He had, many times. Truthfully, he thanked her so much that it hurt to move too much. She kept to the counter because she didn’t want him to know exactly how rough he’d been. Not if he was leaving quickly. Besides, she had thoroughly enjoyed it, but one never knew how others would react. He seemed a little alarmed at everything so far this morning, she didn’t want to give him more to worry about. “Thought you didn’t remember any of it by the way you were acting.”  
          “I remember. Thought it was a dream.” He reached up and moved her hair aside. His eye focused on her neck. “I bit you.” He suddenly looked up in alarm. “I bit you!”  
          “Yeah,” she shifted, wanting to create some space. It looked like he was going to agonize over this, so she turned and put her coffee down. “Look, Sam, it’s not a big deal.” He went to protest, so she kept talking. “I’m an Omega. Big deal. I knew the risks when I offered to take you home. I knew it was a possibility. Was I hoping it’d happen? No. I have better things to do with my time that be someone’s dream Omega. No offence,” she added quickly, realising she had no idea what he wanted. “I took you home and let you trigger a heat early because otherwise you would have destroyed my bar, my home and possibly scared or hurt people I know. This was the better option.”  
          He moved suddenly, kissing her hard and bringing back flashbacks to the night before. He pulled back and stared at her. “I have a mate,” he said, sounding a little bit dazed and more pleased than she would have liked if she was honest.  
          “Sort of,” she agreed. “You could take it back.” A look of anger, of insult passed through his eyes and she tried to recover. No need for a pissed off Alpha now. She did not have the energy to deal with it. “We’ll talk about it. You don’t seem like the type to stay in one place, and I sure as hell ain’t leaving.”  
          “I have a mate,” he repeated.   
          She rolled her eyes. “You do.”  
          He frowned slightly, looking at her. “I don’t actually know your name.”  
          “Charlotte Hayes,” she said, smiling. She reached out to shake his hand. “Entrepreneur, bar owner, Omega and mate. I guess.”  
          “Sam Winchester,” he shook her hand. “Hunter, Alpha…and your mate.” He said it with certainty. She was screwed. 


End file.
